


Give Me Fire

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining, Romance, Smut, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: Prompt: "Will you live in hope or dark desire? What can I say, oh, fuck love, give me fire." for DA Drunk Writing Circle.





	Give Me Fire

They fumbled with their words, stumbling with doubts and a shyness they had never learned to overcome. Just moments ago, acting on pure impulse, their fingers had reached for his, pulling him closer. Their eyes met, theirs widen in embarrassment, his with doubt and desire. They felt the warmth flushing to their face as he breached the gap between the two, pressing their back against the wooden door and wrapping his arms around their frame.

His lips against theirs rattled bolts of electricity from their skin, to which he responded with warmth tracing against the small of their back. They felt his hesitation loosening as he deepened the kiss, his hands wandering underneath fabric, tracing patterns of magic against the exposed skin. They barely managed to stifle their moans as he trailed his lips from their lips to the tip of their ears, to the side of their neck. 

They whispered his name and placed one hand against his chest in an attempt to find excuses, but were only met with the faint memory of uncertainty. A gasp for air had him talking about consequences, hinting at the impossibility of a future, but still maintained his head pressed against theirs and his arms wrapped around their waist.  

Out of breath and excuses, he inched in again at the sight of them -their heavy breathing, parted lips, and the slight flush on the tip of their ears growing warmer and warmer as it colored their face with tinges of pink and red. In turn, their doubt vanished with the spark of their own name pronounced with need against their lips.


End file.
